User talk:Vandraedha/Archive2
translation de:Eingestellte Sammlungen would be better. Thanks for helping out! Ackermann-Talk 07:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, maybe you can help me. Please see this message. Thanks, Mihapro (talk) 10:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Mihapro (talk) 18:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your kind words Vandraedha. I do like to add the new trees to the wiki and to try to maintain the existing ones. Where you wrote, "For the most part, I think you've done an excellent job ..." is there something I can be doing better? Thanks for letting me know there's a talk page for the tree template. I'll go take a look at that. By the way, what did your phrase "an image to determine scale" on the GA Boom Tree page mean? Thanks. Alanfeld 06:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for answering my questions and thanks again for you kind words. Cheers. Alanfeld 10:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Growing Time Oh sorry, I didn't know ... I do that because I don't know the outside growing time... But I will search for it ;D Gonçalo F | 12-06-2011 | 13:00 | Portugal I have to say that... This is a special present for you Vandraedha. And why? You're helping so much OUR (from and for all of us) community to grow and being better. Your progress it's brilliant. You're an active, nice, alert and careful user, and I'm very happy for have the honer to work with you. Just don't give up, help us the much you can... We help you the much we can! --Gonçalo F 21/06/2011 20:26 Portugal Oh, you're a noob x) ... Now you see me, now you don't 00:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Mexico Event ... Hi Vandraedha, Regarding the re-naming of the Mexico Event, should the German Event be then re-named the Germany Event etc? Clintang84 |Talk 08:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Considering the fact that the name of the event in the market was "German", not "Germany" I'd have to say... No. I'm just trying to keep the event names accurate to what is seen in the Market. I realize certain websites are a bit lazy about using the right name for items and events, but I don't think it's a good idea to emulate them. I think it's important to use the name that's as close to the game's name for items, activities, etc. as possible -- both for accuracy and to avoid confusion later. --Vandraedha 01:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahh I see your point, was not trying to be rude :) Clintang84 |Talk 09:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Knock Knock Welcome Back ... AnDDD Question :D How was your time out in the Wilderness hehe? Question time :P ... WHERE did you locate the pic for the Golden Beach Ball Ram? Please inform me :D Clintang84 |Talk 05:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm so clever ... hehe found it ... Maybe I should just think about how I search and use some common sense hehe Thanks :D Clintang84 |Talk 06:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Dear Vandraedha It seems like you might be a edit guru, so I hope that if you don't mind me directing a question to you. Q.= does every edit that you make have to show on the activity feed or can that be changed in a setting or preference? Thank you for your time and assistance, greatly appreciated. "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 16:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Hiii 'I'm Claudia and I would like to ask you something about that on this page FarmVille http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Animal may adopt a farm animal on my facebook? Please answer my question! So much for now ... Could you give me your id to talk ...? Thank you. A Fitting beginning Hi, I just created this page, I hope I did everything right!? I would also like to write about the changes of the craftshop but I'm not sure if it should get a new page or the old one should get updated. I'm not a native speaker so sorry for any mistake. Greetings, '''Lunique 23:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC)